Someday the Cookie's Gotta Crumble
by ChelseaLovesFood
Summary: Just a story that continues after Bianca and Drew officially broke up in the episode Idioteque. Bianca's POV. Two Shot!
1. Loose Yourself

**Someday, the Cookie's got to Crumble.**

**Chapter 1: Loose Yourself**

After that night he saved me from getting… raped, I couldn't even believe how much I loved him. He fought for me and even though he really wasn't much of a fighter, he tried. He was protecting me and I'd never felt that kind of comfort before. No one's ever really cared about me before. But I felt guilty because I knew that we would both have a lot to deal with afterwards. He didn't know that Anson was in a gang or had a lot of friends and when it came out in the papers that he had died that night, I knew that it was all just going to get worse.

When we were desperate and willing to do anything for our safety, I saw how hard it was for him. How hard it was for him to take the gun and practically agree to assassination just to keep us both safe. That's what made me stick by all of his decisions even when I knew they weren't the best. Instead of killing someone _again_, he did the right thing and told the police and told them _everything_. I knew that this was one of the worst things he could've done because everyone knows that gangs hate the cops. This would only make them angry, but because we had no other choice, I agreed. He told his parents as well and they got a lawyer… and it was all for our safety. But when he got scared and realized that his life was in much danger, he started to drift away. I knew that I had to keep him or at least try to because he was all that I had.

I went to Vince (one of Anson's friends who told us that if we killed someone for him, he would leave us alone) and tried to make some kind of negotiation. Turned out that the only thing that would make him leave Drew alone was… _me_. He wanted me and because of how desperate I was to save Drew, I gave him what he wanted. I felt dirty and uncomfortable but it was a choice I had to make. Some would call it prostitution, but I would call it sacrifice. When I saw Drew at school and told him that his safety was taken care of, he said we could go our separate ways.

And now, here I stand, hurt and broken. He obviously didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want me either.

"I'll disappear." I said with tears about to roll down my cheek.

As I turned around and allowed the tears to fall, I saw everyone looking at me. No one at school would've even imagined seeing me, Bianca, cry. I was always strong, tough and confident and usually left the crying at home on my mother's bed that she rarely used due to the fact that she was never home. Before Drew, I'd never imagine having anything serious with a boy but with him, I'd imagine getting married or even having kids.

I walked to an abandoned street with old, wooden houses and closed shops. I sat down on the snow covered ground and started crying my eyes out. I never intended on going home, or anywhere for that matter. I lay in the snow, completely unaware that my bare legs were almost frozen and stared up at the sky pitying myself. I bolted up once I heard someone screaming and it sounded like they were getting beaten up.

"Ah!" the familiar voice yelled.

I then realized it was Drew's voice. He needed help. He was there for me and I had to be there for him even though he had just broken my heart into a million pieces.


	2. Young Blood

**Chapter 2: Young Blood**

I ran to where I heard the screams coming from and saw Drew on the ground with a bloody face and cops were investigating the scene while nurses helped him into the ambulance. I ran to him and touched his head.

"Drew? Oh my gosh! Who did this?" I asked frantically.

"Bianca? Why did you sleep with Vince?"

I was confused as to how he found out. I didn't answer for a little while and I didn't look at him because I was afraid to his hate for me written on his face.

"I asked you first. Who did this?"

"One of Vince's friends, I guess. Putting out doesn't solve problems, Bianca. That's slutty and disgusting."

"I didn't do it just to do it, Drew. I asked Vince what I could do to make him leave you alone and that was the only option. I didn't want to, but I did because he said everything would go back to normal and I did it so that you could continue loving me." By this time, we were already riding in the back of the ambulance.

"Bianca, nothing to do with you will ever be normal."

"I know," tears welled up in my eyes and began to spill over as I continued. "I have a lot of baggage that you don't know about and day by day, it will unravel but I need you to help me because I have no one else. No one else cares for me like you do."

"Well, I have a ton of people in _my_ life so one less isn't a problem." I nodded and looked down while tears continued to roll down my face.

"Can I at least stay with you at the hospital until your parents come?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't answer so I figured that meant yes. Once we got to the hospital, I walked with Drew on the emergency bed into the room he would stay in. I checked him in while he was transferred onto the hospital bed. They hooked up some wires and I stayed in the waiting room, because I knew that he didn't want to have to see me. A few minutes later, his parents and his brother came through the front doors. I stood up and was about to greet them when his mother started verbally attacking me.

"You're this Bianca girl Drew's been dating! Look what you've done to him! He has people looking for him! _Gang_ members and people with police records. People like _you_. You disgust me. I wonder which dumpster he picked you up from. You have no morals and such a low self esteem! You better stay away from my family! We don't need you corrupting anyone else!" she screamed with a disgusted look on her face.

I started crying so hard that I had to cover my face in shame. Usually, this kind of stuff had no effect on me but this time I realized it was all so true and I realized how bad of a person I was.

"Ah, don't start the crying act on me. It never works." She said and stormed off with her husband into Drew's hospital room leaving their son, Adam, behind.

"Bianca, you cans stop faking now. She's gone."

"I'm n-not f-f-faking." I managed to choke out.

Adam slowly and gently removed my hands and revealed my tear-stained, red face.

"You're crying? Why?"

"Because everything your mother said was true. No one cared about me."

"I'm sure _that's_ not true."

"It is, Adam. Your brother is… _was_ the only one who cared about me and now he doesn't. I don't have a reason to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Exist."

Adam opened his mouth to say something but U turned my back on him and walked home. No one was there… as usual. My mom was probably out with some guy, cheating of course, and my dad was probably at a bar, drunk. They never cared enough to get a legal divorce. I ran upstairs and lay down on my mother's big comfy bed and closed my eyes and just stayed there for a full hour. I looked at the bedside table on the right and crawled beside it. I opened the drawer and saw what I was looking for. This would do the trick. I put it in my mouth and held it there for a little while. Did I really want this, I thought. Of course I did.

And… boom.


End file.
